My Little Sunflower
by AmiiLuvsToRiot
Summary: All-Human Alice&Jacob! Alice is just starting to get over her mother's death and she's starting to understand that she can see the future, but will a certain boy change her thought? More chapter will be up later! R
1. Chapter 1

The beginning

Hi, I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but I prefer you to call me Alice and I'm going to tell you about my story of how I found out I could see the future.

I know stupid right! But I didn't get it at first until I have my first vision at the age of 7. First I thought it was just my imagination, but it turned out to be real, when I had my vision of my mother's death. This is what I saw…

_Vision_

"Mummy are we there yet?"

"Not yet love."

The car drove past a junction and then on my driver's side a red lorry came and crashed the car to the other side of the road…

_End vision _

I realised about my vision was real when I was in the ambulance, with a broken arm and fractured ribs. After I had recovered from the accident, they had the funeral. On my mother's coffin was sunflowers, she had always said that I was her little sunflower. She said to me that when I die I must wear her locket which she had engraved for my 5th birthday. It said '**To my little sunflower, Love you always, love Mum xxx.'**

I did as she said I wearied the locket and when I said goodbye and grab hold of the necklace and cried silent tears.

The years that passed I started to realise that I could see the future, when I could see what people's choices was and what they would choose and do. I also had a vision of a new boy coming to out school... and I was right. I met him in Maths and his name is Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

That day

The day that I saw Jacob started like any other. I got up at 6, to give my enough time to find an outfit and do my hair. I chose to wear my black leggings with my navy ballet pumps with a navy and black legging dress. My hair always stayed the same, black and flicked out but today I added some accessories I had a same navy bow in my hair, a sailor necklace with a matching bracelet and anchor earrings. Today I wanted to make a statement. I went downstairs and my dad was sat at the dinning room table reading his newspaper as usual and drinking a strong cup of coffee.

"Morning Dad." I said walking over to him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Any good news today?" I always asked this I normally say this to break the awkward silence and he'd reply the same.

"Not today." He's never been the same since mom died. I think it hit him really hard.

As I went into the kitchen and got my self some cereal and came and sat down across from my dad. I ate in silence until my dad got up, pick up his cup and went into the kitchen. He came back in and said

"Do you want a ride to school today?"

"Yeah Thanks!" I said in my cheerful voice.

"Okay- he said moving to the hallway and I heard him pick up his keys-I'll be in the car." And the door shut behind him. After I had finished my breakfast I grabbed my coat, went outside and shut the door behind me. Dad quit from work after mum's death, he said that it wasn't the same because they met at his work and it keeps bringing up memories.

I walked over the car and opened the door and sat in the back seat behind my dad.

"All fastened in?" I just click my seatbelt into the slot and nodded at him. The engine started with a purr and we pulled out of the driveway. I stared out of the window and daydreamed for a while; I usual daydreamed when I was in the car. I always have. Then al of sudden I had a vision.

_Vision_

_A boy gets out of a brown truck he has black hair all you can see is that back of his head. He walks towards the school and opens the main office door._

_End vision_

A new boy? Oh my god this is exciting. I had a huge grin on my face as I realised that we was pulling into the school parking lot. I saw all of my year look at my car, I undid my seatbelt and got out of the car and shut the door.

"Have a good day!" my dad said leaning out of the driver's window. I turned around a smiled at him.

I watched the car drive away and I gave a sigh and walked into school. I just was about to open the main office's door as I heard a huge shout calling my name.

"ALICE!" I tuned around and I saw Amy running towards me with Emily and Kelly following. Amy ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me and started to hug me. A few seconds after the hug got stronger as Emily and Kelly had arrived.

"Hi you guys." I said to them. "You can let go of me now." They all let go and stood in front of me. Amy's hair was dyed red and when she was in the light it was a bright red, she had a full fringe and her hair came a little past her shoulders her eye colour was a sky blue with a green starburst surrounding the centre. She was wearing a black boyfriend jacket with a plain white t-shirt and her silver Amy necklace on. She had black Jeanie pants on with black gladiators. She had butterfly bangles around her left wrist. Emily's hair was dark brown and when in the light it had a bronze tint to it which made it look nice, her fringe was across her forehead it was cut that way and she always had it bumped at the back of her head. She was staring at me with pale blue eyes which had glasses around them. She was wearing black leggings with a baggy white and grey stripped t-shirt she had her black and white converses on which had grey in them. Kelly's hair was a mousey brown, up including her fringe into a messy bun; she always loved a messy bun. Her eye colour was green with a topaz middle. She was wearing a baggy baseball t-shirt which had the number 75 in blue. She had black tight skinny jeans on with black high heels, she also wore a Cheryl Cole milatary jacket. They are my best friends and they were all different in every way. As we heard the bell ring we walked into school and hugged each other and went to out different classes. Me and Amy were in the same Maths class so we made our way to maths, Emily had English and Kelly had PE. We walked into class, I was telling Amy about my vision about the new boy. Amy, Emily and Kelly were the only people that knew about it. We sat down in our seats and we listened to the teacher talk through was we was doing today as we heard a knock on the door and Mrs Bradshaw came into the class and whispered something to Mr Gent. He nodded and she went to the door and opened the door and walked through was the new boy that I saw this morning. I turned to Amy and Amy was already looking at me, 'she whispered is that him?' I nodded in reply. We both turned back towards him. His skin tone was brown; he was wearing a black t-shirt. His jeans were black and had some rips in them. I could see his shoes. When I looked at his face his dark brown eyes met mine in a gaze. I smiled and look down, blushing. Mr Gent pointed to the table next to me and the new boy made his way to the seat next to me. I tried not to give eye contact but I couldn't help it. I watched him walk all the way to his seat. Everyone was staring at him as he was sitting down. I heard him sigh and class became noisy again. I turned back to Amy she was looking at me with one eyebrow raised up.

"What?" I said to her.

"You know what Alice."

"I don't know what your talking about." I said trying to avoid what she was going to say.

"You like the new boy!" I knew she was going to say that.

"No, I don't" I replied, blushing again.

"Go and say Hi!" Amy said with a cheesy grin on her ace.

"Okay I will." I turned my chair towards him; I took a deep breath and said

"Hi, I'm Alice." He looked up at me and smiled and said

"Hi, I'm Jacob." His voice was husky and his smiled was to die for!

"Nice to meet you Jacob." I said back "And welcome to Chaucer!"

"Thanks." He replied back.

I turned back around and nodded once at Amy.

"Now ask him to come and sit with us at dinner!" she said

"Do I have too?"

"YES!" Amy said this a little too loud and everyone looked at us including Jacob. I pointed at Amy and Sir looked at her and gave her a glare and turned around towards the student he was helping.

"I'd love to sit with you at dinner." Jacob whispered in my ear.

I turned my head towards him and said

"Good. Wait until Emily gets a glance at you she'll go crazy!"

"Oh the joy!" Jacob said with sarcasm in his voice. I laughed at his sarcasm.

I and Jacob talked all lesson about our lives and as the bell rang, I collected my things and I saw Amy run outside of the door leaving us alone. Jacob stood up and watched for me to get me back on and we walked outside of the door. I looked to my right and Amy was with Emily and Kelly and as Amy moved Emily's mouth dropped. I lifted my eyebrows once and we walked towards them.

"Emily, Kelly this is Jacob, he's new at this school."

"Hi I'm Emily." Emily shook hands with Jacob

"And I'm Kelly." She smiled at him, I gather he wasn't her type. She was to busy obsessing over Emmett Cullen probably, he was a Junior, i also knew for a fact that Amy had been in love with Emmett's younger brother Edwardsince freshamn year, he was a sophomore, Emily was dating Jasper Hale, he was a sophomore aswell, he was the Cullens adopted brother, he had a twin sister named Rosalie who was at Oxford college in London, so we have never met her in person but have seen her in photo's and she could be classed as a model. The day went quick because all the lessons that day I had with Jacob. We sat next to each other in class and at dinner we'd have a laugh together and as the day ended. Me, Jacob, Amy, Emily And Kelly walked outside of the school gates and we soon realized that someone was waving at us. It must be for Jacob. Jacob turned towards me and said

"That's my dad, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." He walked away from us and all of the girls said

"See ya!" I turned towards them and gave them a glare and then across the parking lot I saw my dad's car. I gave the girls a hug and walked towards my dad smiling like the day had started.


	3. Chapter 3

Heey There! Sorry this one's been late! A lot has happened at school and everything; I'll try my best to update more often! Please review, and if you have any idea that you'd like to feature in this story then just PM me and I'll do my best to get back to you. Thanks for all of your support especially from Kelly & Emily (Yes they feature in the story, but that had to they're my best mates! Love Youu 2!) Hope you enjoy it! 3 AmiiLuvsToRiot!

**Moment of truth**

_Alice is laid in Jacob's arms, she's with him__ in open space, her head against his chest. Admiring every colour flower there was, an apple tree is draping over them, giving Alice and Jacob shade._

"_Jacob?"_

"_Yes, Alice?"_

"_I-I-I Love You. I always have since my birthday last year, when you bought me that wolf necklace. I Love you so much that if you don't love me back that I just may as well die. Because all I want in return is knowing that you feel the same way about me." Alice sighed finally getting everything off her chest. She sat up so she was looking into his brown eyes._

_Jacob leaned in closer to Alice's face and she could feel the hot breath hit her skin, she sighed and then Ja-._

"Alice!" My eyes shot open, I laid there in my room, facing the reality.

'NO! Why do you have to always wake me up from my dreams!" I thought to my self I have always wanted to kiss Jacob since my birthday party last year. I have always wanted to feel his soft lips against mine, to feel his hands cup my face, as he leaned in. The thought of that made me sigh.

"You getting up? Jacob will be here in 30 minutes!"

"WHAT?" I thought, I pushed the bed covers back and walked over to my white wardrobe and picked out some light blue skinny jeans which had rips where the knees were, a grey jumper that had a pearl love heart in the middle which Amy gave for my 17th birthday this year. I slipped on some grey ballet shoes and I brushed my hair and then the doorbell went. I grabbed my grey baseball jacket and I ran down stairs to answer the door. I put my jacket over the dinning room chair and ran into the hall way and open the door. I was met with his smothering brown eyes.

"Hey." I said trying not to drool over his chest where my eyes were drawn to. He had worked out over the years and he had an 8-pack which me and the girls found out in PE. The girls I mean Amy & Emily, Kelly was too involved with the baseball game that Emmett Cullen was playing and winning. We saw it when he came off the court from playing dodgeball, he walked was walking towards us and he took of his black t-shirt. Me, Amy and Emily gasped at the sight.

"Alice?" Jacob said making me come out of the day dream that I was just enjoying.

"Sorry, come in." I said opening the door some more, as he walked past me I could smell his lynx Africa come off of him. I shut the door behind him and followed him into the living room where he greeted my dad, who was very fond of him.

"Jacob, how you doing?" My dad said standing up and giving him a man hug.

"I'm doing fine. Did you see-"

'Ergh! Men talk I'm out of here!' I walked out of the living room and walked back upstairs to my bedroom and collected a few things, I picked up my keys and I pale pink lip gloss which had glitter in it. I liked glitter. I don't know why. I picked up my grey shoulder bag and place the items in, zipped the bag up and walked back down stairs to my pick up my jacket. When I had got my jacket on and my bag was on my shoulder I walked back into the living room and say that my dad was watching last night football game…again! Jacob was sat down on the sofa, I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned his head to me and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep. Let's go." I waited for Jacob to get up and stand in front of me. "Dad we're going." I said walking over to my dad and giving his a peck on the cheek.

"Have a nice day, sweetheart."

I followed Jacob to the front door which he had opened for me.

"Ladies first." I smiled at him and shook my head and then giggled at him. I walked outside and I walked over to his red rabbit and as I was walking down the path. I saw him run past me and opened the door of his car.

"Why you being so polite to me?" I asked him.

"Can't I be polite?" he said as I reached him.

"Normally when your polite you want something or you want to tell me something , or maybe today the Jacob Black wants to show me something." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Well you'll see."

"So you want to show me something? What is it? Tell me!" I said excitedly.

"Just get in the car." Normal Jacob is back.

I moved past him and sat in the car. He closed the door behind me and walked around the bonnet of the car. I was looking at this sunflower that my dad planted after mum's funeral. The door shutting behind Jacob made me jump. He smiled at me and the car started with a purr and off we went.

"How much longer? I'm getting bored!"

"Just a little while longer."

"You said that 20 minutes ago."

As we kept on driving on for another 10 minutes, the car stop and I looked forward and I saw that the road had ended.

"Where are we Jacob?"

"You'll see." He got out of the car and walked over to my side. I undid my seatbelt and got out. Jacob smiled at me and walked towards the woods in front of us, I could have felt safe with him like I normally am if I knew where I was going. I followed Jacob as he carried on walked until he stopped. I stood be his side and he whispered in my ear

"Close your eyes."

I shut my eyes like he said and he grabbed hold of my hand and lead me forward. I walked about 15 steps when I started to feel the sun on my skin.

"Can I open my eyes?" I asked I wanted to know where I was.

He slowly walked around me and said

"You can open them now."

When he said 'now', I opened my eyes and gasped.

I looked around and it was the place that I had dreamt about when I'm with Jacob. I saw every colour flower around me and I was in an open space which was surrounded by trees but one tree got my attention the most. An apple tree what was draping over a spot that was giving shade.

"Do you like it?" I said to me.

"No." I turned around to him and said. "I don't like it, I love it." I leaped into his arms and he carried me over the place with shade. He placed me down on the ground and when he sat down I lay in his arms like my dream and then it hit me.

If I'm in the same spot as my dream and I'm in the same position like in my dream then my dream isn't a dream it's a vision! I'm going to tell him I love him!

Moment of truth. I'm going to tell him.

"Jacob?" I asked him

"Yes, Alice?" he replied

"I-I-I Love You. I always have since my birthday last year, when you bought me that wolf necklace. I Love you so much that if you don't love me back that I just may as well die. Because all I want in return is knowing that you feel the same way about me." I sighed finally getting everything off my chest. I sat up looking into his brown eyes and then he started to lean in. when his breath hit my face I sighed. Then slowly Jacob pressed his soft lips against mine. My heart was racing like humming birds' wings. I ran my fingers through his black hair and he leant me down against the ground and started to kiss me passionately. I could feel his tongue tracing my lips, his hot breath in my mouth. As we pulled away to catch our breath he said to me in my ear.

"I love you too Alice Brandon."


	4. Chapter 4

Heey! Sorry, I've been trying to update as much I could. Thanks for the support and the reviews! Hope You Like It!

-AmiiLuvsToRiot (:

Usually my day would start out the same. I'd brush my teeth, get dressed in a simple yet stylish outfit, check my 20 messages from Jacob and then I would go downstairs and have breakfast while waiting for Jacob to pick me up. The date was 6th June. But this day was not good. Why? You ask. Today it's been 10 years since my mother died in the car crash. It always effects my mood, normally I am this happy girl that doesn't take no for an answer but today's mood is quiet, sad, breaking inside and also wanting to be invisible. Every year I drive down to the graveyard where my mother is buried and I sit there and talk to her. And this year I did that. The drive is about 20 minutes from home. As I pulled in to the parking area, I sit there and take deep breaths. I got out of the car and locked it, as slowly make my way to her. In my hand I am carrying a sunflower and I am trying to fight back my tears. As I reached the grave I kneel down and place I the flower on the grave. And I started talking to her.

"Hi, Mum. I think you know what day I am looking at. It's been 10 years, Mum and it still hurts, to think about it. I promised myself that will not cry but I can't help it. It feels different getting up in a morning and not smelling your pancakes and when I come home from school not to hear your voice as I walk through the door and not to able to hug you when I'm upset. What I would give to bring you back. I'd do anything. The past couple of years I have always been thinking about you every day, and now I have a distraction. Not that I want to be distracted, but I have to move on sometime like you said. And he's called Jacob Black, he's the sweetest guy ever he makes me happy and makes me feel like there is no reason to be scared anymore because I have him. I so wish that you could meet him and see for yourself because when I see him my heart is like humming bird's wings and when he kisses me I feel so safe and I feel that I could trust him. He doesn't know about my visions, I'm going to tell him soon. But I don't know when. Well I can't stay here all day because I got to go to school and smile like nothings wrong, but I know there is. I wear the necklace you gave me on my birthday everyday so that I know you're with me. I'll try my best to visit more often." I stood up and said.

"Bye Mum Love you." I walked away from her as tears were slowly falling down my face. I finally reached my car and drove to school. I tried avoiding everyone today I didn't feel like talking. But when I see my girls I can't help but smile.

'There's something different about Kelly's hair?" I thought to myself I got closer to them I realised that she had dyed her hair red.

"Oh my god, Alice look at my hair!" Kelly said pointing to her hair, happily.

"It's red."

"You okay, Alice you seem a little down." Amy said to me.

"Everything fine." I did my pretend smile.

"Okay, if you want to talk we're here." Emily said to me.

"Thanks Girls. It means a lot."

"How come you're not with Jacob?" Emily said smiling as she mentioned his name.

"I just wanted to drive to school on my own today. And what's with the 20 questions?" I said with a little bit of humour in my voice.

"Nothing and speak of the devil." Amy said looking behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob walking towards me. I remember something that I hadn't told the girls. I turned around quickly and said

"Oh, yeah he kissed me the other day."

The girl's mouths dropped and Amy said

"FINALLY!" That was so like Amy to say that.

"Morning Ladies." Jacob said putting his arm around me and giving me quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, We are going to leave you. See you in first lesson." Kelly said walking away which was soon followed by Emily and Amy.

As the girls was out of sight, Jacob turned to me and said

"Hey Beautiful." He said placing his lips against mine and we had a passionate kiss. As we pulled away I had to ask.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, but I need to talk to you." He said I could tell he wanted to get something off of his chest. I was hoping it would be his t-shirt.

"Okay." I said as he grabbed my hand and I followed him to bench where we sat down. I heard him take a deep breath and he turned towards me and I watched his eyes look around and then they finally met mine.

"How is that every second I am not with you I feel like a part of me is missing? And when I see you cry I feel like I want to go to you and make you feel better?"

"Wait, when have you seen me crying?"

"Well, when I went to your house to pick you up your dad told me that you was at the graveyard, first it made no sense to me. So I drove to where you was and I saw you kneeling in front of a grave, it looked like you was talking to it. Then I saw you get up and walk to your car. When you was out of sight I got out and walked over to that grave you was by and then it made sense. Today was the death of your mother, I saw that you had left a sunflower on her grave and then I remembered reading your necklace and it read 'My little sunflower'. Why did you tell me about your mother?" I took a deep breath, well now I have to tell him.

"The reason I didn't tell you was that I didn't want the sympathy vote, and people take about you because you lost your mum another reason I didn't tell you was that I-I-I-I was in the car when she died. There was robbery at a bank a couple of streets away, the robbers had taken a red lorry and they killed the driver. They was driving the lorry at 100mph. We were at the lights and when they turned green we drove out and they went through the red light and they hit my mothers side of the car. All I remember was my mothers scream when we got hit and then everything went black. Next thing I knew was waking up in a hospital bed and I couldn't move my arm it had been broken in 2 places and it was able to be fixed. I sat up and screamed 'Mum' and my dad came running into the room and hugging me and then he told me that she died before the ambulance got to her and there was nothing they could do. She had lost a lot of blood and had many injuries. Weeks past and I started to remember the drivers face. My dad took me to the police station and I gave a statement and 2 weeks later they found him and now he's rotting in jail right now. He wouldn't be out in a while. I couldn't tell the girls that I was in the car they would over react and be clingy around me and I don't want that. Every year that I wake up on this day I can still hear my mother's scream in my head. It's like it's stuck on replay. I wish I could get it out but I can't" Jacob pulled me close to him and my tears rolled down my face and onto his t-shirt.

"Well the good thing is that that man's rotting in jail, right?" Jacob said

I nodded and then he told me to smile. I did and he planted a kiss on my lips.

"Jacob I want to go home."

"Okay I'll drive you there and I have to go back because my dad is picking me up after school."

We pulled into my drive way and I turned to Jacob and said

"Thanks I'll ring you later."

"Okay, see you later." I kissed him good bye and I got out of the car and he shouted to me

"Love you!" I turned around and smiled

"Love you too." I blew a kiss and walked into the house.

"Alice!" my dad sounded worried.

"What?" I said running into the living room.

"We have to leave right now."

"Why?"

"The man that was in the car that killed your…Mum."

"Dad tell me now." I was now getting scared.

"He's escaped from prison."

"I don't understand why we have to leave." I said to him

"Alice, he's come to kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

Heey! I know it's been a long time since I updated and I hope you can forgive me for it! Please review! - AmiiLuvsToRiot!

Alice POV

I ran out of the house and I ran to my car and started the engine as I could. I was going 50mph. I was driving for a while and I finally drove to Amy's house. I pulled into her drive-way. I ran out of the car and ran to the door and pressed the door bell.

"_Please be in." _ I heard the door open and Amy stood there.

"Oh, hey Alice." She said.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." She opened the door some more and I walked into her house. Her hallway was cream coloured with chocolate brown flowers on the wallpaper. We walked into the kitchen and I sat on one of her kitchen stools.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Water, please." She walked over to the cupboards and grabbed a clear glass cup out; I looked down and saw the news paper. In big black letters read;

'**Dangerous killer running lose'**

"Here." She placed the cup in front of me and I tried my best not to shake my hands, as I placed my cup to my lips I looked through the kitchen window and I saw him standing there, all in black and I could see that in his right hand was a gun. My placed to cup down and I couldn't help but shake in fear.

"Alice! Alice what's wrong?" Amy shouted to break me out of the gaze that he was giving me.

"A-A-Amy, When I saw 'run' run." My eyes never moved from his brown eyes that were full of hatred.

"Hello Alice." He said, his head leant to one side.

"RUN AMY!" With that I grabbed her hand and I ran to the front door, opened it and ran straight into the forest which was on the left. Every part of me was telling me to keep on running and not stop. I could see in the distance the roof of the police station.

"Amy, run to the police station and don't stop!" Amy keep on running she was by my side, until I heard a gun shot and Amy fell to the ground screaming. I ran to her body on the floor, she was gripping her right side of her stomach. I could see the blood running down her cream t-shirt.

"Keep pressure on it." I said to her, I had learnt this from health and social and also on the TV.

"Alice, go."

"No I'm not leaving you."

"Alice- she put her bloody hand on my shoulder-Keep running, your almost there, just run." I stood up and my feet carried on running as I ran to the edge of the river bank I stop and I shouted back.

"Don't you dare die on my Amy Hodgkins!" I saw her face smile and I ran into the river bank.

Amy POV

The pain was hurting so much; I could feel the blood falling from the wound. I lay down on the floor not moving my hand away from the shot. I tried to steady my breathing, I closed my eyes and I heard a figure walking towards me.

"_Alice_" I thought to myself.

"What do we have here?" the voice was a man's voice.

My eyes flew open and I saw the man that we were running from. He crouched next to me; he was holding a gun in his right hand.

"Now here's the options, I ask you where Alice is and you don't die, or you don't tell me where she is and I'll place a bullet straight though your skull. Your choice."

"Screw you." I replied back, he lifted me off the floor and pined me to a tree, his hand clenched around my throat.

"Okay then, Goodbye." He placed the gun to my forehead and I thought of everyone that I loved in those seconds, Kelly, Emily, Alice, Mum, Dad, Rachel. I closed my eyes tears falling down my cheeks. And I heard a voice say.

"Hey, Asshole"

"_Kelly?" _I thought.

He turned around and I saw Kelly with her arms crossed and a total pissed of look on her face.

"What the-" with that I saw a hand grab his wrist that was around my throat and bent it back which made a loud cracking sound. I fell down the tree and I sat on the floor gripping my side that had been hurt. I looked up at him and I saw Emily come out from the trees and she launched herself at him he was thrown into the trees, as he fell to the ground he grabbed his leg that looked like it had been broken. I looked around and they had disappeared. I saw the gun in front of me, I could pick it up and shot him, I mean I have a clear shot and I could do it. I looked back at him and he was starting to get up, I was too weak to run. When he was on his feet he started to limp his way towards me. I reached forward and grabbed the gun and I point it at him. He stopped moving and put up his hands.

"Go on, do it." He said it's like he wanted to die.

As much as I wanted to, I know that I couldn't pull the trigger.

"Coward, you're a bi-" and I saw a pair of hand grab his head move to the left and to the ground he fell on his knees and I saw Kelly fall when he did. She picked his head and put his neck to her lips, Emily came out of the forest and grabbed his wrist and put it to her mouth.

"_What the-" _they're drinking him? Kelly stood up and I could see blood dripping from her mouth, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. I could see her eyes were bright red. As she walked towards me they started to change back to her their normal colour.

"Amy there is no need to be scared."

"Y-Y-You drank him?"

"Yeah, it kind of comes with the lifestyle."

"WHAT LIFESTY-" I grabbed my side, I could feel my body becoming weak. My body fell to the floor.

"Amy!" Kelly and Emily shouted.

After that everything went black, like I was drifting to sleep.

To be continued…

Will Amy survive? Will she believe them about their secret?

Find out soon! (:


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously__  
__"WHAT LIFESTY-" I grabbed my side, I could feel my body becoming weak. My body fell to the floor. __  
__"Amy!" Kelly and Emily shouted.__  
__After that everything went black, like I was drifting to sleep._

My eyes started to open everything was blurry, I fluttered my eyes and everything started to become clear. I could see a figure above me.  
"Okay this is weird." I said.  
"Oh! You're awake." The voice above me said to me. Slowly I could see the jaw-line come clear and as my eyes wondered up I saw some golden eyes that were staring into mine.  
"I know those eyes." I said quietly to myself. Slowly I could see bronze hair coming into my view. "Edward?" my head was confused; I couldn't understand anything about why I was in a place what I didn't recognise where I was I could see was, I could a cream ceiling, I couldn't remember what happened and I was mostly I was concerned with that I was in a room with Edward.  
"One moment." He said and I watched him walk out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him.  
I was trying to figure out where I was; to see if I could find a clue where I was. So I put my feet onto the floor and I tried standing up, with that I sharp pain from my side. I put my hand against it and I could feel a bandage covering it. I looked down and I saw the bandage cover my wound, I could see a small amount of blood at the top. I slowly started to remember what happened, I remember falling to the ground and I remember Kelly and Emily coming and that's when I remembered them drinking that man's blood, I replayed the image in my head when they pulled away and wiping their mouth that had blood covering the rimes. Was it a dream, it has to be there is no such thing as vampires. They're can't be can they? I had heard about them I believed them as fairy tales, the people that can consume blood and never age. And that's when I thought I never been to my house, I have never seen them age. As I was deep in thought I heard the door open behind me. I turned slowly to see Kelly and Emily standing in the doorway with Edward behind them.  
"Amy! You're alright" they starting walking towards me. I pushed myself off the bed and I landed on the floor.  
"Stay the hell away from me!" I said to them.  
"We wouldn't hurt you." Now Kelly was behind me holding my shoulders.  
"How did you do that?" I said to her, I could that he eyes wasn't the normal colour that I had known them to be, they was bright red and they had a huge black pupil.  
"I think that we need to explain ourselves." Emily said.  
"No, shit"  
" Well come downstairs and we'll explain ourselves, hmm?" Kelly said with a soothing voice.  
I nodded in agreement. I mean they're my friends and I have known them for 3 years, and if they wanted to kill me they would have done it already... wouldn't they?

As I grabbed onto the dresser trying to get myself back onto my feet, I felt me feet leave the floor. I looked at the mirror to see who was carrying me and I saw Edward.  
"Thanks." I have to be polite! The man is carrying me like I weigh nothing. I couldn't help but smile. As we lefted that room we was at the top of the stairs. On the wall next me there was pictures covering the walls in frames. I got a glimpse at one and it looked old, like it's from the 1900's.  
How old are they? Was my next question.  
I soon realised after that we was walking to the kitchen, with from what I could see was glass windows and the black kitchen surfaces that still gleamed like they had never been used. Edward placed me on one of the kitchen stools and I watched Kelly and Emily walk into the next room. My eyes were back on Edward who was stood at the fridge and asked me,  
"What you like to eat or drink?" Now that he mentioned the word 'Food' my stomach made a noise.  
"Well, what you have?"  
"Everything, since we've never had a human in the house before Esme went on a MASSIVE food spree." I laughed trying to cover the noise from my stomach, which was now starting to become appealing to Edward.  
I made a dramatic thinking face and said,  
"I'll have a chocolate slices, an apple and some grapes."  
"What would madam want to drink?" Edward put on a French accent when he said madam.  
"I'd like a Cola."  
With that Edward opened the fridge got out the food I'd asked for and the drink and placed them in front of me. I watched him walked to the other side of the kitchen and open one of the draws and got out a knife.  
"Okay Edward I know that we have our differences but it doesn't have to end like this." i said holding my hand up without laughing.  
Edward did my favourite smile and cut the cake. He placed a plate in front of me and put the cake slice on it. I picked up the piece and took a bite out of it.  
"When you guys are finished flirting would you PLEASE get in here!" Kelly shouted from the other room.  
"Let the girl eat will ya, Kelly!" Edward shouted in reply.

It was about 10 minutes later and I had finished all the food and the whole time Edward was sat there watching me. It did make me feel nervous but I'm used to it at Dinner when Emily and Kelly wouldn't eat anything and they'd just sit and watch me and Alice eat our food. The little things would make sense to me after I've found out what they are.

"This is a total random question but you know about Kelly and Emmett don't you?"

"What about them?"

"That they go out." WHAT? My face was shocked about that.

"Kelly and Emmett? Since when?"

"Since 1939." My mouth made an 'O' shape.

"Why did they keep this from me? I mean i knew that she had a crush on him but I didn't know they when out!"

"Well it just happens when you find your mate."

"Find your mate?"

"Yes, it's like your soul mate, you know it when every instinct in your body wants to be with them and you'd fight for them, and if you don't have them by your side. You feel like a part of you missing."

"You sound like you have a soul mate." I had the first stab on jealously

'Please don't have Please don't have!' I repeated in my head

"No i don't, they all tell me what it feels like, and I'm just waiting for her." I'M IN FRONT OF YOU!

"So you telling me that everyone else has a soul mate and you don't including Emily?"

"Yeah, pretty much, and yes including Emily, she has Jasper." My mouth again made an 'O' shape.

"How did Kelly and Emmett meet?"

"Well we were on our normal hunting trip and we could hear a person asking for help and Kelly went running she saw that he'd been mauled by a bear, she soon killed the Bear and saved Emmett. She picked him up and brought him back home and asked Carlisle to change him. He agreed because he knew that Kelly had found her soul mate."

"How did Emily and Jasper meet then, I'm being curious."

"Emily can't remember anything of her human life, because she was a young age, every now and then she'll have images of her human life that could last about a couple of seconds, Emily can predict the future and-"

"What Emily had a power?"

"Yeah Me and Emily do."

"What's yours?" I asked him.

"I can read minds." That means you heard me earlier!

"Yes pretty much." I could feel my cheeks getting hotter.

"Don't be shy." He put his hand on top of mine. "Anyway back to the story Emily said that a man was going to come into the diner and he would be looking for her. When she went to the diner she found Jasper on a stool waiting for. He knew also that they were supposed to meet. Jasper was already a vampire and we taught him to ways of drinking animal blood."

"So he drank human blood before." I gulped.

"Yeah, he was changed by a woman called Maria; he doesn't often tell us why she did."

"Oh right."  
"Done?" I nodded still chewing the last of my food, Edward got up from the stool and picked up the food remains and putting them in the bin. I started to move from the stool but I felt a hand around my waist picking me up.  
"Edward you realise that you don't have to pick me up all the time."  
"Well your hurt and I'd rather look after you." I soon realised about the last part and I smiled. 

We walked around the corner and we was in the what looked like the Living room, which was painted in a creamy colour, there was a black sofa on the back wall where Emily and Jasper was sat, there was 2 two seated or the wall next to it where Esme and Carlisle was sat holding hands and there was a fire place on the other wall which Kelly and Emmett was snuggling in front of. Edward sat down on one of the sofas and placed me on top of him with my head on his chest. Kelly and Emmett turned around to face us and I looked around and saw everyone looking at me.  
"Who's gonna explain first?" I said to them. "Because I'm doing my best not to freak out, but before I do I wanna know how old are you all, cause I saw a photo that looked like it was in the 1900's."  
"That, my child is our family photo before we found Emily, Jasper or Emmett." Esme said with a smile on her face and I felt like I could trust her.  
"So that makes you about 100 years old."  
"It makes me a hundred years old." Edward said to me in my ear.  
"Why were you changed?"  
"I'll explain it later."  
"We've brought you in here so that you could understand us and not be afraid." Kelly said and Emily nodded.  
"I'm not afraid it's just that it's a lot to take in. Okays I'm gonna do something like 20 questions but you need to answer me truthfully."  
They all nodded and waited for my first question.  
"Will you kill me?"  
"No. We don't drink human blood" Carlisle said.  
"Huh?" I said confused.  
"We only drink the blood of animals; we make ourselves think that we're vegetarians because we only survive on the blood of animals."  
"Okay next question, Will you turn me without my permission?"  
"No."  
"Do you trust me enough to keep your secret?"  
"Yes."  
I knew what question I was going to ask next and I had to know,  
"Can I trust you all?"  
"Yes you can."  
"Thanks now my mind is at rest."  
I glanced at the clock which read 9 o'clock. And then I remember something, how could I forget?

"ALICE!" I got up from my seat and I tried to walk to the door.  
"Amy, Alice's fine, she got to the police station, we told her that you had bumped you head and you was staying at ours, nothing to worry about." Edward was in front of me, I moved back.

"God that's going to take a while to get used to."

"I think I better go home and leave it for another day."

"I'll drive you home." Edward said.

"You don't have to."

"Well what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't escort a lady home?" Edward was inches away from my face.

I gave in and shrugged my shoulders.

He walked to the door and opened it gently.

"Madam." I smile and looked at Kelly and Emily who both have shocked expressions on they're faces. Kelly did the gesture of 'I'll text you later.' I nodded at her and I said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and I limped my way out of the room. Edward shut the door behind me and picked me up…again.

"Edward I mean it I could have limped my way out."

"Yeah you could have but it would have taken too long."

'It would have taken about 2 minutes.' I was starting to get the hang of that he could read my mind.

"Still that is WAY too long." He said out loud. I smile at him.

"Right-" He stopped in the drive way "Hold your breath."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"I won't until you tell me why."

"You wanna see how I get to place to place?"

'Yes.' I said in my mind.

He did my favourite crooked smile. As he did I took a deep breath and I could feel the wind in my hair and all I saw was blurs of the trees and I looked up and I saw the sky go by quickly.

'This is amazing!' He was running so fast that everything was a blur to me. It lasted for about 10 seconds I started to see my house in the distance. We suddenly came to a stop. I looked around and I noticed that I was home; I was in my back garden. He put me down and I started to laugh at how amazing that was.

"Oh no." he said.

"What?" I felt a drip of water on my face, I wiped it off and I looked at the sky and it started to rain, badly.

We ran into my house and I shut the door behind him. I looked at him and rain was dripping off his hair, his clothes were soaked.

"You're a bit wet, Cullen."

"Never!" he said sarcastically. "I better be going." He grabbed the handle and walked outside in the rain I ran out and shouted at him,

"Wait!" he stopped and turned around. "I want you to do something."

"What's that?" he asked.

I crushed my lips against his and he placed his hands around my waist and I ran my fingers through his hair, his hands were running down my back and I put both of my arms around his neck. As I pulled away for air we both smiled at each-other.

"You'd better get inside."

"Not without you I won't."

"What you trying to say?" he asked.

"Mr Cullen, would you like to watch some TV with me?"

"Miss Hodgkins, I'd be delighted." He put his arm out and we walked back into the house and I shut the door behind us.

"All I wanna say is THAT was one heck of a kiss in the rain!" I said to him.

"I couldn't agree more." For that he pulled my face to his and our lips meet once again.

What you think? Thanks to Kelly for giving me ideas! LoveeYouu!

Please Review! It'd mean a lot!3

-AmiiLuvsToRiot


	7. Chapter 7

Heey! Sorry it's been a long time, had a lot of problems and I thought of this idea ages ago but I thought I'd publish it today :") so that's to everyone that's following, it means a lot! Please review means hell of a lot! Thanks xx  
-AmiiLuvsToRiot!

_"Do you love me, edward?" Amy said while laying in the arms of her lover.  
" Of course I do, I love you to the moon and back and your everything to me" edward lifted up amy's face and they slowly started to break the distance between them both. Their lips was-_

"Amy?" A whisper said to me. "Amy?" The whisper started to get louder. I could feel two cold hands on the top of my shoulders. My eyes fluttered open and I could see a figure above me, but I knew the figure to well.  
"What edward?" I said to him.  
"How did you know it was me?" I could hear confusion in his voice.  
"Well I'm just good you see." I said with a grin on my face.  
"You know when you smile like that it makes me want to kiss you."  
'I think I should smile more often then.' I thought to myself, knowing that he could hear my thoughts.  
"Yes, you should."

He said out loud, now starting to move his face closer to mine. As his lips reached mine I could hear my phone vibrate on the computer desk. I pulled away and I was about to move when he pulled me back into the bed.  
"What if it's important?"  
"I don't care, they can wait." I crashed his lips back onto mine, I started to move the cover off of me so that I was closer to him. When I was free from the cover I placed my arms around his neak, playing with the back of his hair. I could feel his hand slowly work it's way down my back and work their way back up. I could feel his lips starting to open mine for an entrance, I granted it and I felt his tongue inside my mouth. We was in synchronisation. My hands started to work their way down his torso and I placed my fingers in his belt loops. I could hear the house phone ringing.  
"Let it go to answer machine." I said against his lips. He nodded and we carried on. It wasn't until I started to hear Kelly's voice recording on the machine, I could hear her say.

**'Heey amy, it's your best friend Kelly! Anyway all I wanted to say is when you've done with him, will you both come back to the house because I want you for something. Anyway have a nice time with LOVERBOY! Bye!' **

I pulled away from edward and we both look each other, for a couple of seconds we didn't say anything until we both started laughing,  
"Well that's Kelly for you!" Edward said with a chuckle in his voice.  
I smiled at him and said,  
"Well I think that we should go and see what they want after I've got dressed." I started to make my way to my wardrobe and opened the doors. I stared at the clothes until I made my mind up. I was going to put on a fruit T-shirt with high waisted shorts with my sandels. I picked up the clothes and I went into the bathroom to get changed.  
After I had got dressed and brushed my teeth, I went back into my bedroom so find Edward laid on my bed with his eyes closed. I closed the door behind me and I went over to my make-up mirror. I had done my make-up the whole time watched Edward on the bed, he never once moved or opened his eyes for that matter. I stood up from the stool and I looked at the bed to find Edward wasn't there. I looked around the room and I could hear him moving at vampire speed around the room.  
'Edward I swear to god if you jump out at me, I will kill you.' I said in my mind.  
"You wouldn't do that to me now would you?" His voice was now behind me and I felt his arms come around my waist. I smiled to myself because I know felt safe in his arms.  
I turned my head to the side so that I could see his face. His eyes met mine.  
"No, I couldn't ever do that to you." I gave him a little peck on the lips.  
"Good." He said and he smiled his crooked smile.  
"Come on then Cullen, let's go and see what they want." I was free from his arms and we walked down the stairs and I grabbed my coat and headed out of the front door with him following behind me. I heard him close the door and he flew past me and he was at his car with the door open for me. When I reached him I smiled at him and I got into the car.

-

We had just reached town centre and we was sat at the lights waiting from them to go green we wouldn't be long getting to the Cullens because with Edward's driving it isn't! How I am alive I have no idea! It'd feel good to be on ground that doesn't go at 80mph. As I looked out of the passenger I saw looked at the building that looked like they was there in the 1950's and it was still going. I wonder what it was before. When I looked at that building I had the feeling like it meant something to me and I don't know how. I saw the lights go red and we sped off.

-

When we reached the Cullen's house, I saw Kelly in the window with Emily next to her with her arms crossed, they both look impatient. I got out of the car and I waited for Edward to get out. We walked into the house and Kelly was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
"What took you so long?" I looked at Edward and he was about to say something when Kelly inturped him by saying;  
"Never mind anyway, Amy you've got to come and see what I found." She took hold of my hand and we walked upstairs and we walked into Carlisle's office. I saw paper documents everywhere.  
"Okays, so what's up?" I asked her.  
She sat on the chair and she was looking at her hands.  
"Kelly? What's up? And what's with the pieces of paper scattered around everywhere?"  
"Right, you know how when I went to that building in town because I wanted to look at something last week?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Okays, this isn't our first time of coming to Sheffield actually we came here In the 1950's we came here all of us and we went to that building I looked at well, in them days it was a club. One night and we went with one of our dear friend and she was called Elizabeth and she knew what we was, but Elizabeth had a power she could see way into the future but she's different instead of seeing what people was coming and what they was choosing she would see things that would happen to us in the future and on that night she said to us that, a child in her family line will be born in Sheffield on the 1st of August 1996 and she will carry on 'the gene'. We had no idea what 'the gene' was until I looked on this site today. I didn't remember until we drove past the club that she had told us about. So when I told you I wanted to look at the building it was because I remember that place so when I got home I went on a family tree site and I searched up Elizabeth's family line and well Amy, she's your great great-grandma."  
"Wow, that's weird."  
"But, I Amy your the only child in that family line to be born on the 1st of August 1996. And that means that.." Kelly finally looked at me.  
"Meaning that?"  
"Meaning that Amy you have 'the gene' and I've found out what 'the gene' is."  
"What is it?"  
"You have the Praecantrix gene."  
"What's the Praecantrix gene?"  
She met my eyes, I felt worried for what she was going to say.  
"Praecantrix is latin for Witch. Amy you have the witch gene, meaning that your a witch."


	8. Chapter 8

Heely guys! I had a talk with my team Edward friend called Jess and she made me write the next chapter for my little present! We're going back to Alice's POV and when she was running to the police station in chapter 5. Hope you like it, please review:'D xx  
-AmiiLuvsToRiot!

_Previously___

_"Don't you dare die on me Amy Hodgkins" I saw her face smile and I ran into the river bank.__  
_  
'Just keep running!' I thought to myself. Amy needed me and I know she'd do the same if she was in my shoes.  
As I climbed onto the mud on the other side of the river I grabbed onto a piece of wood that was in the ground. I held onto that and I pulled myself up with all of my strength.  
As my feet started to move out of the water and I did a run up and I was on the flat ground. I didn't stop when I got on the ground I kept running through the trees until I came to the back entrance of the police station. I ran up to grey stone steps and I burst through the door shouting 'help!' You could tell that my breathing my uneven because I was holding back the tears because I didn't want anything to happen to Amy. To my surprise Emily and Kelly was by my side.  
"What's happened?" Emily asked with her arm around me.  
".Woods." That was all I could say until my breath came back to me.  
Emily quickly looked at Kelly and I saw them nodded at each other.  
A police woman came over she looked innocent, she had blonde hair in a ponytail. She came towards and asked  
"You alright sweetheart? Why don't you sit down?" I followed her to a chair and I sat down. The woman went and came back with a cup of water for me. I could see my hands shaking.  
"Alice? Me and Kelly have to be somewhere we'll come back and see you okay?" Emily said to me, I nodded and they ran out of the door.  
I looked at the woman and she had her hands on my knees. She sat across from me and she never took her eyes off of me. I could tell that she was worried about me and I knew that she wanted to know what happened.  
"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked me in an innocent voice.  
"Mary Alice Brandon, but call me Alice."  
"Well, Alice is there anyone I can ring? Like a family member?"  
"Yes my dad." I was still looking at the cup of water.  
"Okay, anyone else?"  
"Yes, my boyfriend Jacob Black." I finally looked at her. She walked away and she got a piece of paper and a pen and I read out the number for them both. And she went to the phone and rang them both. As she was doing this a man came to me and he sat across from me.  
"Sweetheart we need to know what happened. Will you tell us?" He sounded like Jacob his voice was deep yet it was kind.  
"Erm...the killer that's on the loose at the moment, well he's coming after to me. Because he killed my mother in a car crash and I was involved and I remember his face so I got him locked up and he came back for revenge. And I went to my friend's house and he was there so me and my friend Amy ran into the woods and he shot Amy and he didn't follow me and she's still in there, please help her." The man radios it in and someone was going out to the woods to find her. When the man had written everything I said down I heard the door open and I looked up to see Jacob at the door. I stood up and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest.  
"Shah, its okay I'm here." He started to sway with me.  
"Amy's out there in the woods!" I said against his chest.  
"I'm sure they're finding her."  
"You always think of the worst don't you."?  
"Yeah well that's me." I knew that Jacob would cheer me and he did that exactly that.  
We stood there until I'd told Jacob of what had happened and what Amy told me to do.  
"Excuse me, Alice?" I turned around and I saw the police officer talking to his radio.  
"An officers has just radioed in we have found no-one in the forest. They have found blood on the ground and the man is coming after you. He's been found dead, there's no harm to you anymore." I smiled in response, I finally felt safe and I knew that he couldn't hurt me anymore.  
I heard the door open and I saw my dad come in.  
"Dad!" I ran to him "Dad he's dead!"  
He put his arms around me and I could feel him crying on my shoulder.  
"Dad why are you crying?"  
"Because if anything would happen to you. I've lost your mother, I can't lose you."  
"You haven't lost me I'm still here dad." I could feel my eyes filling up.  
I knew now that I wouldn't leave my dad ever, because he's the only family I have left and he means everything to me.  
As I pulled away I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and it was a text message from Kelly.  
**'Hey we have Amy, she's safe, and she's at our house she's hit her head and she doesn't remember a lot, so no worries, talk soon.'**  
She's safe! They have Amy; I could feel a peace now.  
I turned to my dad who was looking at me with wonder of why I was smiling.  
"Dad, let's go home." I said to him putting my arm around his waist. He smiled at me and we walked out of the station with Jacob following us.  
I knew that, that night I would sleep well knowing that I was safe and that everything was okay and the best of all I knew that no matter what happens I have my friends, my dad and Jacob to protect me and for that I was greatful.


End file.
